Help
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: Depuis que John est parti savourer sa lune de miel avec sa nouvelle femme, les cauchemars de Sherlock sont revenus. Mrs Hudson ne sait plus quoi faire, et appelle la seule personne qui puisse aider Sherlock.


Bien que j'adore la relation Johnlock (BrOTP ou OTP), je trouve celle des frères Holmes passionnante. Je ne les ship pas, hein, je ne suis pas adepte de l'inceste merci D:

Bref, première fic Sherlock, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, luv luv keur keur :3

* * *

Sherlock Holmes vivait seul à présent à Baker Street. John était officiellement marié et actuellement en train de savourer leurs « Sex Holidays », autrement appelées « lune-de-miel ». Sans lui et sa charmante femme, ses journées n'était qu'un long ennui sans fin.

Mais, pire encore, les cauchemars revenaient.

La première nuit se passa sans problème. La suivante, en revanche, le détective se réveilla en sursaut, coincé dans ses draps. Haletant, il essaya de s'en défaire, paniqué, et tomba de son lit en se cognant au passage à sa table de chevet. Le bruit réveilla aussitôt Mrs. Hudson qui, en l'absence de John, était responsable de Sherlock. Elle noua rapidement sa robe de chambre autour d'elle et monta les marches jusqu'à l'appartement du dessus.

- Sherlock ? Appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle entra dans le salon. Aucune trace de lui. Elle le rappela encore une fois, et, à nouveau, la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut le silence. Inquiète, elle se décida à jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre. La logeuse n'avait pas peur de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir derrière la porte fermée qui séparait les deux pièces. Avec la vie qu'elle avait mené, elle avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange en ce monde. Elle poussa donc la porte sans hésitation.

Le détective était réveillé. Sa table de chevet était renversée sur le côté, quelques affaires étaient éparpillées par-ci, par-là. Les draps étaient complètement retournés et formaient un tas sur le sol. Sherlock était en train de s'habiller, près de son armoire. Pantalon mit, ceinture attachée il cherchait une chemise quand la vieille femme entra.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

Son ton était terrifiant. Mme. Hudson aurait habituellement répondu par un marmonnement, mais pas cette fois-ci. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia, le ton qu'il avait prit la terrifia, l'état de sa chambre et son visage la terrifiaient. Elle resta immobile une seconde ou deux, incapable de ni parler ni un seul geste, ce qui énerva un peu plus le locataire.

- Mrs. Hudson !

- Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi...

Il enfila une chemise, se dépêcha de la boutonner, attrapa sa veste et, à grands pas, sortit de sa chambre. Mrs. Hudson s'écarta de son chemin.

- Je sors.

- Il est 3h du matin...

Sans un mot de plus et après avoir noué son écharpe autour de son cou et mit son long manteau, le détective sortit. La logeuse entendit la porte claquer. À petits pas, elle redescendit à sa chambre, songeant à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Clairement, elle n'allait pas pouvoir en parler directement avec lui. Seul John pouvait lui parler et être sûr d'être écouté. John ou bien...

La vieille femme soupira. Elle l'appellerait seulement si cela recommençait, ce qui n'allait, d'après elle, sans doute pas être le cas.

Elle se trompait.

Deux nuits plus tard – Sherlock n'avait pas dormi la précédente – , alors que Mrs. Hudson montait le thé pour le détective, elle entendit de forts marmonnements dans la chambre. Elle savait qu'il dormait le plus souvent du temps à cette heure-ci, ou bien qu'il était déjà sorti, mais elle fut quand même étonnée. Il n'était pas dû genre à rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé quelques nuits auparavant, et commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi John n'était-il pas là ? Elle se faisait vieille et avait dépassé l'âge de s'occuper d'un enfant comme Sherlock.

- Sherlock ? appela-t-elle en frappant doucement à la porte.

Comme toujours, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle fut presque déçue de ne pas l'entendre lui crier dessus ou lui faire une méchante remarque. Mais elle fut surtout inquiète. Elle se risqua à ouvrir la porte. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Sherlock était couché dans son lit, enroulé sous ses couettes. Il tremblait et suait, les yeux fermés, et des marmonnements sortaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Avait-il de la fièvre ? Pour être sûre, la vieille femme se rapprocha et posa une main contre son front.

Mais au contact des doigts, Sherlock rouvrit soudainement les yeux et fit un bon en arrière. Il dégringola du lit dans un grand bruit. Mrs. Hudson eut un cri de surprise.

- Sherlock ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sortez, je ne veux pas de vous ici ! lui cria le détective.

Il était paniqué. Sa respiration était forte. Il ravalait quelques fois sa salive, gardait la bouche ouverte comme pour mieux respirer, et ne quittait pas des yeux la vieille femme immobile.

- Mrs. Hudson, sortez ! cria-t-il à nouveau.

Elle obéit et referma la porte derrière elle. À présent elle était sûre, quelque chose n'allait pas chez le détective, et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qu'elle pouvait contacter, sans compter John ou Mary. Et, pour le bien du détective, elle allait devoir l'appeler.

Sherlock s'était enfin décidé à sortir de sa chambre après son brusque réveil quand Mycroft arriva. Il ne fut pas étonné de sa présence, mais plutôt par sa tenue.

- Tu n'as pas pris autant de temps pour t'habiller ce matin, constata-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Lui même portait une chemise, un pantalon et sa robe de chambre. Il tendit une main et attrapa la tasse de thé qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Mycroft s'assit en face de lui, ne montrant aucun sentiment sur son visage. Quand Mrs. Hudson l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt pour le prévenir des nuits tourmentées de Sherlock, l'aîné des Holmes était encore au lit et s'était donc dépêché de s'habiller et de se faire conduire à Baker Street. S'il lui exposait la raison de sa venue ainsi, son frère se moquerait de lui et l'enverrait paître.

- John n'étant pas là, j'ai pensé venir faire un tour, dit-il en croisant les jambes.

- Tu essayes de récupérer ta place, de me récupérer. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Je suis son meilleur ami, son « best man ».

- Il a une femme enceinte à présent. Les choses vont changer.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et décida de faire semblant de boire son thé. Très Sherlock-esque, comme attitude.

- Je ne fais que te le rappeler, continua son frère, et proposer mon aide.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai Mrs. Hudson.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, le fait que tu préfères une vieille femme délirante à ton frère ou le fait que cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Pour quoi es-tu venu, Mycroft ?

Mycroft posa sa tasse sur la petite table à côté de lui et reposa son dos contre le dossier de son siège.

- Je suis venu au sujet de tes nuits.

- J'en passe de très bonnes, merci bien.

Le jeune frère savait qu'il était inutile de mentir. Il l'avait appris il y a bien longtemps dès qu'il le faisait, Mycroft voyait à travers. Et pourtant, il le faisait tout de même. Il essayait de se protéger, même s'il devait se ridiculiser.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Mrs. Hudson.

- Elle n'en sait rien.

- Sherlock.

- Non.

Son visage s'était refermé, il gardait sa tasse entre ses mains et les jambes repliées sous son menton. Il ne voulait visiblement pas en parler. Heureusement, le faire parler n'était pas le but de son frère.

- Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, Sherlock. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi. Et Mrs. Hudson, comme tu l'as si bien dit, est une vieille femme délirante, il est donc normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour tout.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu vas m'écouter oui ?

Quelques secondes de silence. Mycroft put enfin parler, sûr de ne pas être coupé :

- Tu as vécu deux années difficiles. Tu n'en a parlé à personne, pas même à John. À force de garder ça pour toi, tu vas replonger. Je ne te demande pas de parler. Ni à moi, ni à John. Je veux juste que tu saches que, si jamais tu te décides à en parler, je suis là pour toi.

Il s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de son frère. Mycroft revit le petit garçon de dix ans, innocent et attentif. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait l'impression que tout était comme il y a très longtemps, quand ils étaient enfants. Mais il fut bien vite replongé dans le moment présent :

- Tu as fini ?

- Non.

Nouveau moment de pause. Sherlock soupira. Un vrai gamin.

- Moi, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Et tu n'as rien fait jusqu'au dernier –

- Ne me coupe pas ! Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et je peux aider. Vraiment. Je te connais bien mieux que lui. Que sait-il de toi, après tout ? Il ne connaît que le grand Sherlock Holmes, le détective de Baker Street, celui à qui aucun détail n'échappe. Mais il ne connaît rien de William Sherlock Scott Holmes et de tous les secrets qu'il garde pour lui même. Lui as-tu raconté que ton dernier meilleur ami était un chien et comment il avait dû être abattu ? Tu lui as raconté qu'avec ce chien, ton enfance était morte et que c'est à ce moment que tu es devenu cet être froid ?

- Sors d'ici.

- Je peux t'aider.

- Sors d'ici.

- Je veux t'aider.

- SORS !

Sans un mot, Mycroft obéit, sans se précipiter. Il récupéra son parapluie et disparut derrière la porte, sans se retourner. Sur son chemin vers la sortie, il croisa Mrs. Hudson qui cuisinait. Elle quitta son attirail pour aller à la pêche aux nouvelles, comme toute bonne vieille femme :

- Alors ?

- J'espère que ça ira mieux. Surtout pas un mot à John ou Mary, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Peut-être était-elle une vieille femme délirante, mais, au moins, elle comprenait.

_22 ans plus tôt..._

- Mycroft ! Mycroft !

Le petit William courut dans le bureau de son frère, ne se souciant pas de la porte qui frappa brutalement le mur. Mycroft travaillait à son bureau, comme d'habitude, plusieurs dossiers fermés autour de lui. Il releva aussitôt la tête.

- William, que se passe-t-il ?

Il était essoufflé et respirait difficilement. Les larmes le forçaient à parler vite :

- C'est Red Beard, ils vont le tuer ! Je leur ai dit non, ils ne peuvent pas, mais personne ne m'écoute, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, s'il-te-plaît, Mycroft !

Le grand frère abandonna ses affaires et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de son frère. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais Mycroft savait bien qu'un jour il le dépasserait.

- William...

- Viens, s'il-te-plaît, il faut que tu m'aides ! Tu peux m'aider ! Tu es plus grand, papa et maman t'écouteront, s'il-te-plaît, je veux que tu m'aides !

Mycroft posa ses mains sur les petites épaules du garçon.

- William, je ne peux pas aider. Je suis désolé.

Pendant encore plusieurs minutes, William pleura, d'abord en suppliant son frère de l'aider, puis en appelant son chien pour se rassurer que tout allait bien. Mais tout n'allait pas bien. William n'apparut pas au dîner. Le lendemain, quand il descendit de sa chambre, il était presque méconnaissable : il refusa de s'habiller et de quitter sa chambre de la journée. Il refusa même de dire bonjour à la voisine qui lui apportait si souvent des friandises. À l'école, il passait son temps à lire et parlait odieusement aussi bien à ses camarades qu'à ses instituteurs. Il commença même à renier son prénom, ordonnant aux gens de l'appeler par son deuxième prénom, « Sherlock », expliquant que le prénom « William » était trop commun à son goût.

Sherlock n'entra plus jamais dans le bureau de son frère. Jamais il ne lui demanda de jouer avec lui aux pirates. Ses jouets de pirates avaient été rangés dans un placard et jamais il n'y toucha. Et, surtout, jamais plus il ne demanda à son frère de l'aider.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci à mi amor Momiji-sama d'avoir aimé et lu :3


End file.
